Quests/86
|-38000 |[[/Curse Your Human Legs|'Required' Curse Your Human Legs]] |Level 10 |-38001 |[[/Stranger in a Strange Land|'Required' Stranger in a Strange Land]] |Level 10 |-38002 |[[/A New Name|'Required' A New Name]] |Level 10 |-38003 |[[/Welcome to the Neighborhood|'Required' Welcome to the Neighborhood]] |Level 10 |-38004 |[[/Blessings of the Fox God|'Required' Blessings of the Fox God]] |Level 10 |-38996 |[[/Spiritual Power 1|'Required' Spiritual Power 1]] |Level 10 |-38997 |[[/Spiritual Power 2|'Required' Spiritual Power 2]] |Level 10 |-38998 |[[/Spiritual Power 3|'Required' Spiritual Power 3]] |Level 10 |-38005 |[[/Hunting Lessons 1|'Required' Hunting Lessons 1]] |Level 13 |-38006 |[[/Hunting Lessons 2|'Required' Hunting Lessons 2]] |Level 13 |-38007 |[[/Hunting Lessons 3|'Required' Hunting Lessons 3]] |Level 13 |-38008 |[[/Just For You 1|'Required' Just For You 1]] |Level 13 |-38009 |[[/Halfhearted Thanks|'Required' Halfhearted Thanks]] |Level 18 |-38010 |[[/It's the Gift that Counts|'Required' It's the Gift that Counts]] |Level 18 |-38011 |[[/What Did You Do Now|'Required' What Did You Do Now]] |Level 18 |-38012 |[[/Way of the Fox|'Required' Way of the Fox]] |Level 20 |-38013 |[[/Timber's Paw Stamp|'Required' Timber's Paw Stamp]] |Level 20 |-38014 |[[/Compass's Paw Stamp|'Required' Compass's Paw Stamp]] |Level 20 |-38015 |[[/Patience's Paw Stamp|'Required' Patience's Paw Stamp]] |Level 20 |-38016 |[[/Brook's Paw Stamp|'Required' Brook's Paw Stamp]] |Level 20 |-38017 |[[/Moonbeam's Paw Stamp|'Required' Moonbeam's Paw Stamp]] |Level 20 |-38018 |[[/Just For You 2|'Required' Just For You 2]] |Level 20 |-38019 |[[/Raining On My Parade|'Required' Raining On My Parade]] |Level 25 |-38020 |[[/Lost Moonbeam|'Required' Lost Moonbeam]] |Level 25 |-38021 |[[/Bad Signs|'Required' Bad Signs]] |Level 25 |-38022 |[[/The Tiger's Proposal|'Required' The Tiger's Proposal]] |Level 25 |-38023 |[[/Just For You 3|'Required' Just For You 3]] |Level 25 |-38024 |[[/The Down Low|'Required' The Down Low]] |Level 27 |-38025 |[[/Tumbleweed's Return|'Required' Tumbleweed's Return]] |Level 27 |-38026 |[[/At Ease|'Required' At Ease]] |Level 27 |-38027 |[[/Mark of Friendship|'Required' Mark of Friendship]] |Level 27 |-38028 |[[/Never Forget|'Required' Never Forget]] |Level 27 |-38029 |[[/To Pantheon|'Required' To Pantheon]] |Level 27 |-38030 |[[/The Return|'Required' The Return]] |Level 27 |-38031 |[[/Back in Maple World|'Required' Back in Maple World]] |Level 30 |-38032 |[[/Faraway Land|'Required' Faraway Land]] |Level 30 |-38033 |[[/The Young Athena Pierce|'Required' The Young Athena Pierce]] |Level 30 |-38034 |[[/A Different Time|'Required' A Different Time]] |Level 30 |-38035 |'Required' [[/Rebuilding|'Required' Rebuilding]] |Level 30 |-38036 |[[/Unspoken Words|'Required' Unspoken Words]] |Level 35 |-38037 |[[/A Friend Departed|'Required' A Friend Departed]] |Level 35 |-38038 |[[/Meeting Evan|'Required' Meeting Evan]] |Level 35 |-38039 |[[/A Letter Across Ages|'Required' A Letter Across Ages]] |Level 35 |-38040 |[[/A Letter Across Ages (2)|'Required' A Letter Across Ages]] |Level 35 |-38041 |[[/Mercedes, the Young Queen|'Required' Mercedes, the Young Queen]] |Level 40 |-38042 |[[/Elluel At Peace|'Required' Elluel At Peace]] |Level 40 |-38043 |[[/Well Met, Mercedes|'Required' Well Met, Mercedes]] |Level 40 |-38044 |[[/Fairy Fountain|'Required' Fairy Fountain]] |Level 40 |-38045 |[[/The Ruler Is Out|'Required' The Ruler Is Out]] |Level 40 |-38046 |[[/Aran the Warrior|'Required' Aran the Warrior]] |Level 45 |-38047 |[[/Finding Aran 1|'Required' Finding Aran 1]] |Level 45 |-38048 |[[/Finding Aran 2|'Required' Finding Aran 2]] |Level 45 |-38049 |[[/Finding Aran 3|'Required' Finding Aran 3]] |Level 45 |-38050 |[[/Reunion with Aran|'Required' Reunion with Aran]] |Level 45 |-38051 |[[/Phantom's Hideaway|'Required' Phantom's Hideaway]] |Level 50 |-38052 |[[/Phantom's Other Hideaway|'Required' Phantom's Other Hideaway]] |Level 50 |-38053 |[[/Phantom's Last Hideaway|'Required' Phantom's Last Hideaway]] |Level 50 |-38054 |[[/Phantom Reunion|'Required' Phantom Reunion]] |Level 50 |-38055 |[[/A Harsh Joke|'Required' A Harsh Joke]] |Level 50 |-38056 |[[/The Magician of Light, Luminous|'Required' The Magician of Light, Luminous]] |Level 55 |-38057 |[[/The Girl Who Knows Luminous|'Required' The Girl Who Knows Luminous]] |Level 55 |-38058 |[[/Luminous Reunion|'Required' Luminous Reunion]] |Level 55 |-38060 |[[/Where Everybody Knows Your Name|'Required' Where Everybody Knows Your Name]] |Level 60 |-38061 |[[/Forgotten|'Required' Forgotten]] |Level 60 |-38062 |[[/Nothing Remains|'Required' Nothing Remains]] |Level 60 |-38063 |[[/The Last Gift|'Required' The Last Gift]] |Level 60 |-38074 |[[/The Most Important Thing 1|'Advancement' The Most Important Thing 1]] |Level 60 |-38075 |[[/The Most Important Thing 2|'Advancement' The Most Important Thing 2]] |Level 60 |-38076 |[[/The Most Important Thing 3|'Advancement' The Most Important Thing 3]] |Level 60 |-38080 |Shade's Token of Heroism |Level 60 |-38082 |Silver Heroes Emblem |Level 60 |-38064 |[[/Inescapable Cycle|'Required' Inescapable Cycle]] |Level 65 |-38065 |[[/Where It All Started|'Required' Where It All Started]] |Level 65 |-38066 |[[/A Foreigner At Home|'Required' A Foreigner At Home]] |Level 65 |-38067 |[[/Traces of the Black Mage|'Required' Traces of the Black Mage]] |Level 65 |-38068 |[[/The Broken Seal|'Required' The Broken Seal]] |Level 65 |-38069 |[[/The Long Nightmare|'Required' The Long Nightmare]] |Level 70 |-38070 |[[/From Dreams|'Required' From Dreams]] |Level 70 |-38071 |[[/The Final Answer|'Required' The Final Answer]] |Level 70 |-38078 |Meeting the Empress |Level 75 |-38072 |[[/All Records of the World|'Advancement' All Records of the World]] |Level 100 |-38073 |[[/No Looking Back|'Advancement' No Looking Back]] |Level 100 |-38080 |Shade's Token for an Epic Hero. |Level 100 |-38082 |Gold Heroes Emblem |Level 100 |-38077 |[[/Even If You Forget Me|'Skill' Even If You Forget Me]] |Level 200 |-1542 |[[/Missing Each Other|'Skill' Missing Each Other]] |Level 200 |} Category:Quests